Sanity Is So Overrated
by WolfdemonTaika
Summary: Toria Mace was an average 16 year old girl. Well average was a bit of a stretch, she was quite possibly clinically insane. She had friends, went to school all the normal American teenage pastimes. That was until four guys show up on her doorstep and her m
1. Chapter 1 Uh, Mom?

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho TT 

Summary: Toria Mace was an average 16 year old girl. Well average was a bit of a stretch, she was quite possibly clinically insane. She had friends, went to school all the normal American teenage pastimes. That was until four guys show up on her doorstep and her mom only conveniently mentioned now that she was a demon mix. What's a girl to do?

Chapter:1 Uh, Mom?

I sat in the recliner, channel surfing. "No. No. No. Sucks. No. No. Boring. No. No..." I continued this way for several more minutes. Slowly I uncurled my legs from the chair and walked into the kitchen where the computer was. "Mom! I'm bored!" I whined.

"Well, go clean your room if you're so bored," my mom said, not glancing away from the screen.

I jumped away and hissed, I was very cat-like at times, "How dare you even suggest such a thing! It'll kill me, kill me I tell you!" I wad so dramatic. (A/N: I guess drama class does pay off).

My mom sweatdropped and ignored me. I growled at this and for no reason whatsoever yelled "I'm a grape!" then ran back into the living room and plopped back down on the chair to continue my quest for a decent show.

My blue eyes glazed over as I became bored. Long brown hair framed my face. At the age of 16, I was very pretty. I had no boyfriend to speak of, but I was convinced that was because I lived under a very big rock. (A/N: My fav saying in the world) Not literally of course, I just didn't get out much. My friends however, and yes, I have friends, though it was because of my strange personality. To some, I was off my rocker and needed to go to an asylum. To others...well that was a road best not traveled. (A/N: you're scary...don't follow me home)

As I continued my incoherent mumblings (A/N: eeek! Big word!), someone started knocking on the door. I jumped up and hissed as I crashed to the floor and looked rather dazed. Picking myself up, I yelled just loud enough for the people outside to hear. "Are you dressed yet, Mom?" The one thing I loved to do was push people's buttons, and she hated that question. She glared at me, to which I yelled "Kiwi!" She sweatdropped and shook her head, wondering how on earth I was her child. I opened the door and see four guys staring at me. I decided to ignore the feeling of unease and asked, "Can I helped you with something?"

"I'm Kurama and we're looking for Ms. Tori Mace," the redhead said. At first glance, he was kinda hot. His green eyes looked intelligent and kind to me. I smiled slightly before covering it up.

"Mom! It's for you!" I yelled before turning back to the visitors. "Come on in, my name's Toria," I said, opening the door so that they could enter.

My mom walked in and saw who they were. "Is it time?" she asked quietly.

I, at this point, began ignoring the world around me. I flipped through the channels lost in my own little world before noticing that someone was sitting right beside me.

I came back to reality as I noticed a hand reaching for MY remote. The room was silent as I began to growl softly at the ever approaching hand.

"Yusuke...don't! She has a thing about people touching that remote..." my mom warned him quietly.

I looked up to see the face of my "attacker". He had brown eyes, slicked back hair, and a thuggish quality about him. I wasn't a big fan. He was too close for my comfort and his safety. I stared at his hand, my growl becoming more pronounced as he got closer.

He grabbed the remote! MY REMOTE!!!! I began to twitch, "My" twitch "remote" twitch. My voice was deadly. I pounced on him and bit his hand, drawing blood. He dropped the remote and yelped in pain. I snatched up the remote and yelled "Mine foo' mine!" with a slightly deranged look in my eyes. (A/N: Sheesh you're kinda possessive ain't cha?)

Laughter erupted around me. My mom was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides I...told...you.." she gasped .

I looked at Kurama, who was shaking with laughter. Then glanced at the one who was holding Yusuke back. He had beady black eyes, orange hair, and he was really tall. As far as I was concerned, ugly. Then I glanced at the one leaning against the door. He was short, with blood red eyes and gravity defying hair. He was also hot in my opinion and he had a smirk on his face.

I held my remote close to my chest and cooed to it. "It's okay...that big bad thug ain't gonna hurt you anymore."

"Kuwabara, let me go! I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Yusuke yelled before breaking his grip.

I felt the color drain from my face. "Nooo! I don't wanna die!" I screamed as I took off towards my room. I changed course at last minute, deciding that I didn't want to replace a door, and ducked behind Kurama. "Kurama, don't let him kill me! I don't wanna die!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes as I pleaded with him.

Kurama smiled an oh so sexy smile at me then turned to face Yusuke. "That's enough Yusuke."

Yusuke sweatdropped and shook his fist at me. You, in turn stuck my tongue out at him.

"Toria, come here and sit down. We need to talk" My mom had just recovered from her state. "Honey, there's a reason why these guys came from Japan-" she started before I cut her off.

"Whoa you guys are from Japan? That's wicked awesome!" I shrieked.

"As I was saying . . . " I "meeeped" at her glare. "there's a reason why they're here. They're spirit detectives." This awarded her a blank stare from me. "You're not human, you're a demon. A fox demon and wolf demon mix to be exact."

I gave her a WTF look and asked, "Uh Mom? You off your rocker there? There's no such thing as demons, and even if there were, I'm not one. I don't look like one," I reasoned.

"Look in the mirror. When Yusuke threatened to kill you, you transformed" she stated with a smirk on her face.

I turned and nearly fainted. Two black fox ears poked out of my now black hair, and a black fox tail swept around to my front. Along with that, my blue eyes were now gold. Then my appearance faded back to normal.

I looked at my mom with wide eyes. "Okay, you win. Now why are they here?" My eyes narrowed, I didn't like surprises that much.

"Because you're going to become part of the team at Koenma's request. He helps rule spirit world." I stared at her like she had grown another head and sprouted feathers. She sighed "You're going with them to Japan, and you're going to live there." I squealed and jumped on her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're leaving first thing tomorrow morning" she laughed.

End chapter

A/N: Yay! It's the end of the chapter! If you want me to continue I need at least one review...so pweasey pweasey pwease review!gives big puppy dog eyes 


	2. Chapter 2: Beware the power of the shiny

Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, nothin' capish? Is that how it's even spelled?... 

Chapter: 2

I smiled and ran to pack. I ran into my room and started throwing CDs, books, and god knows what else into a duffel bag.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a really short person. I stopped and stared at him for a moment before asking him a question, "What's your name?"

He stayed silent for a moment before replying "Baka Onna..." (A/N: That's 'idiot woman' for those of you who don't know.)

My eyes narrowed and I started to growl at him. "If you're going to insult me, don't. Or is that really your name? Fine then, Baka Onna!" I cackled, knowing that I'd hit a nerve.

I ignored the murderous glare he sent me and continued packing. Without warning, I felt his katana up against my throat. "Call me that again and you're dead," he growled.

"Ooh sexy voice," I giggled. I saw his eyes widen and I quirked (A/N: I love that word!) an eyebrow. "Then what should I call you? If you won't give me your name, then I'll come up with one. How about Kiwi Breath, Spiky, or Dude?" I felt the katana press up against my throat. "Meeeeeeeep!" I squealed and then shut up.

"The name's Hiei." He pulled the katana away from my throat.

I saw it and squealed, "Shiny! I want one! Can I have one? Please Hiei?" I pleaded, hugging him with all of my might.

"No." He pried me off.

I got mad and stomped off to go and pack. I started mumbling about Hiei because he dared to defy me. I will make him pay, I decided, grinning evilly.

_Baka Onna...what are you planning? _

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed bloody murder like the world's comimng to an end. I saw everyone running down the hall.

"Toria! What's wrong?" my mom exclaimed, worried.

I latched onto Kurama, which earns a few snickers from Yusuke and Kuwabara until they saw my glare. "Oh Kurama! It's awful! I keep hearing Hiei's voice in my head and it keeps insulting me! Make it stop!" I looked at him, wanting to cry.

He smiled at me and explained that Hiei was talking to me telepathically. At hearing this I stomped over to him and stole his shiny. "Hey!" he yelled and glared at me. I tossed the shiny on my bed and picked him up by the collar.

"Stay out of my head Squirt! I catch you in there again..." I dropped him and left the rest up to his imagination. I tossed him his shiny and then curled up on the bed, clearly still in a bad mood.

-Hiei's P.O.V-

Hiei grabbed his katana and left my room. How dare a baka like me touch his sword, let alone threaten him! Then again, he did scare the crap out of me so in a way he did deserve it, he reasoned. He saw Kurama smirk. "Kitsune, don't start..." he said darkly. _'Damn Fox!'_ he thought. He was attracted to me, but no force in heaven, hell, or earth could make him admit it. I had a strength about me that Hiei admired, and the insanity to go through with my plans scared him slightly...

-Hiei's P.O.V ended-

I woke up from my sleep to see that someone had opened the blinds. I hissed and yelled, "Turn the dark back on! The light's evil, I hate light!" I stretched, my movements catlike. I walked over to my duffel bag and peered in. I screamed in anger and stomped into the kitchen. "All right! Who did it?"

"Did what?" Kurama asked, giving me a smile.

"Who stole my clothes out of my duffel bag?" I growled, my eyes flashing. When no one answered I bared my fangs (A/N: yes fangs, they grew there overnight) and said, "Fine! But none of you can have my sweet muddy snow!" The look on everyone's faces (A/N: I'll leave that to your imagination) made me grin. I walked over to the freezer and pulled out a box of fudge bars. I looked in and saw that there was only one left! I had at least five left yesterday! "Who" twitch twitch "defiled" twitch twitch "my muddy sweet snow?!" I screamed. Everyone looked at Hiei. "Kiwi Breath! I'm gonna pull out your liver and feed it to you!" I grabbed a spork laying on the table next to me.

I felt a pair of arms encircle you "Toria, calm down." I heard Kurama's voice in my ear. I relaxed in his grip.

_Onna...you're pathetic._ Hiei's voice sounded in my head.

'Hiei! Get out of my head! I need a sanctuary and you're invading it!' I growled and felt Kurama's grip tighten.

_Give me two reasons why I should._ Hiei visably smirked, causing everyone to wonder what was happening.

_One, this is my head, and if you don't leave I'm gonna kill you with a spork! And two, I can create some mental images that would scar you for the rest of your naturally born life. Wait! You weren't born, you were hatched!_ You smiled evilly at him.

Next thing I knew was that the katana was pressing up against my neck. Kurama let go, sensing that Hieiand I had to work this out now. I pressed myself up against the blade, wincing as it cut my. Blood trickled down my neck. My tail flicked in annoyance. Wait, tail? I must have transformed again. Hiei's eyes widened as he saw my blood. He reached up and wiped the blood away with his fingers. I shivered in pleasure. _'Damn! Hating him is going to be harder than I thought.' _I watched as he sniffed the blood. _'What is he? A dog?'_ I stared blankly at him, then ran screaming as he licked the blood from his fingers away. "A vampire! Dear God I'm gonna die!" I howled as I hid yourself under the sheet on my bed.

Hiei looked at everyone else. "Hn," he said, and took off after me. As he entered my room, he couldn't help but chuckle as he spied the quivering lump on my bed. He jumped up and sat on me. _Onna-_

'_Will you quit calling me that?'_

Then what should I call you?

'I don't know...how about my name? Anything but that!'  
  
He thought for a moment. _Okosan._

_'What's that mean? And will you get off of me?'_ I tried and failed to push him off. For a short runt, he was heavy.

_No, I won't get off._

'Fine, but what does that word mean?'

Hn

'Is that a real word? I don't think that's a real word...I want sweet snow!'

Okosan?

'Yes?'

Shut up!  
  
_'Okay!'_

We both sat that way for several minutes, enjoying the quiet.

_'Hiei?'_

Hm?

'I want a shiny!'  
  
He thought about this for several minutes, _Only if you behave._

_'Does that mean no bugging you but I can beat the snot out of Yusuke for touching my remote? Or do I have to behave completely?'_ I asked.

_The first one._

_'Okay...Hiei, I'm hungry! Let me up!' _He jumped off and ran to the kitchen. 

There you have it! Chapter 2! Let me know wht you all think!


	3. Chapter 3: Questions Galore

Disclaimer: Let's leave it at the basics... I own the lint in my pocket and that's about it.

Chappie 3: Questions galore

I followed Hiei after popping my back. I grabbed my remote protectively and headed into the kitchen. Yusuke and Kuwabara had just finished eating and were talking with my mom. I sat down beside Kurama and piled 5 pancakes, each covered with crunchy peanut butter, on a plate and poured strawberry syrup on them. (A/N: Hey, it's good! Don't knock it till you try it) Everyone watched me with looks of surprise and disgust on their faces. Everyone save my mom that is, she had accepted my eating habits long ago. "What? I always eat this way." Yusuke shook his head and went back to talking.

Kuwabara, however, had walked over to me and was staring at me. He got down on one knee, which made me quirk an eyebrow. I stared at him, the piece of pancake halfway to my mouth forgotten. "Will you give me the honor of dating you?" he asked. I smiled as I put my fork down.

Yusuke looked like he was going to hurl, while Kurama and Hiei watched me carefully. Then I decided to let out your mean hearted humor, "EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!!!!!!!Fall on the floor, bleed from the big toe, still twitching. No, twitch, ew, twitch!" and true to form, I fell on the floor twitching. I got up and laughed, "There's your answer, just be glad you didn't ask me to marry you. The last guy who did that ended up crying." I went back to eating, not noticing the shocked looks everyone was giving me.

I continued to eat in silence, various thoughts forming in my twisted mind. I finally settled on one subject. I began to giggle with the thought of it.

_Okosan? What are you thinking about?_ Hiei quirked an eyebrow as he waited for the answer.

_'Ummmmm'_

You won't get your shiny if you don't answer me.

'I made you say shiny, yay!'

Okosan... he warned.

_'Okay fine! I was wondering if Kurama was...you know...gay.'_ I giggled again, catching everyone's attention. Hiei started choking on his food.

_Ask him..._

'Okay!'

Okosan...no don't! Too late._  
_  
"Kurama?" I gave him big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Toria?" He quirked an eyebrow at Hiei's panic stricken face. What ever it was must be good.

"Are you gay?" I gave him a serious look. The room was silent, shocked I had even asked such a question.

Kurama started coughing, a blush forming on his face. "No, now what in the world gave you that idea?"

"You're so feminine. I wasn't gonna ask, but Hiei made me." I chose this moment to look over at the fire demon. The glare on his face terrified me. I jumped down and crawled to his feet. "Please Master! Don't be angry!" I hugged his legs and looked up at him.

_I'm not angry, Okosan. Now get off!_

I nodded in response to this. I jumped up and ran back to my seat. I began to hum the theme song from my favorite TV show. I finished eating and hopped down. My thoughts drifted to all of the friends I was going to leave behind. I wasn't worried, my mom would tell them something. Then my thoughts drifted to the object of my interest. I was still convinced that he was gay, after all I could tell he was hiding something from me.

"Toria, can I talk to you in private?" Kurama stood in the doorway, looking sexy as ever.

"Sure Kurama!" I chirped. (A/N: What are you? A bird?)

I followed him outside to a secluded spot that one couldn't see from the road. He turned to face me once we both reached the area. "You still don't believe me do you? About me not being gay?" he asked.

"No, you're hiding something from me," I complained.

"Do you want to know what I'm hiding from you?" His voice held a seductive quality to it.

I nodded slowly and suddenly there stood the most gorgeous man...uh, demon that I had ever seen. I gasped as he walked towards me. He was dangerous, that much I was sure of. His gold eyes locked on to mine. Without realizing it, I had transformed again. "The name's Yoko Kurama..." His voice was deep. This wasn't the Kurama I knew, this was someone else. He leaned down and kissed me. "Now do you believe us?" he whispered into my ear. I pushed him back away from me as I heard a twig snap.

I changed into your normal form and so did he. We looked at each other and blushed. Yusuke yelled, "Kurama! Toria! Let's go! Time to head out!"

"We'll be right there!" Kurama yelled back."What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my panic stricken face.

"My clothes! I have no clothes!" I looked at him, ready to cry.

"Clothes have already been bought for you" he laughed. I sighed, giving up. He smiled and pulled me back to my house.

"How're we gonna get there?" I asked innocently.

"Portal" answered Kurama. Inwardly I groaned. I hated the idea.

_Okosan? What happened?_

'What do you mean Hiei?'

You know what I mean.

'Oh! I met Kurama's other half.'

Hiei grew very pale upon hearing this. _Yoko Kurama?_

I nodded, now thoroughly concerned.

_What happened?_ the voice in my head practically screamed.

_'Hiei...calm down. Nothing happened...other than the fact that he kissed me..' _I blushed at the thought.

_He WHAT?!_ Hiei glared at Kurama, who had an innocent look plastered to his face. He had already guessed what we were talking about.

_'What is with you?'_ he was acting way too weird for my tastes.

_Nothing,_ and he looked away.

I was convinced that something was bothering him, but didn't push the issue. After all, I wanted my shiny. I hugged my mom goodbye. Tears welled up in my eyes, "I'll come visit soon Mama!" I whispered.

"Don't worry about me, Kiddo. You go and have some fun, but not too much now. I'm not going to hop on a plane at three in the morning to bail your butt out of jail." We both laughed.

"Love you Mom!" I said as I walked into the portal.

Next thing that I knew was that I had fallen into the arms of Yoko Kurama. I squeaked as a blush flooded my face. "Th-thanks," I whispered once I removed myself from his arms.

Hiei looked like he wanted to tear off Yoko's head. "Hiei," I whined. His blood red eyes turned toward me. "I'm sleepy!" His face was impassive. I wasn't really tired, but I didn't want to be the one to figure out how to remove blood stains from the carpet. "Where's my room?" I prodded. _'Hiei? What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me'_ I asked him.

He glared at me, "Baka Onna" he said quietly.

It felt like someone had ripped my heart out. "PMS much?" My voice was like ice. I turned to Kurama instead, "Kurama, where's my room? Would you please show it to me?" The red head smiled at me, but his eyes were troubled. I grinned, his smile melting my anger for the moment. My arm snaked around his waist as he showed me the way to my room.

He opened the door and I gasped. The walls were black with a silver border, glow in the dark stars were stuck to the ceiling, and books lined the wall closest to my bed. A dark blue comforter lay on the bed.

"Oh it's perfect Kurama!" I squealed. I hugged him and then looked up. A wild impulse came to me. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. I pulled away, blushing like mad. "I...uh...I" I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Shush. We'll finish this later, after dinner." He silenced me with a brief kiss. I nodded, numb.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall and into the kitchen. I saw Hiei and looked away. This wasn't lost on Kurama, who pulled me the end of the kitchen opposite of Hiei.

The smell of food made my mouth water, but I wasn't all that hungry. Instead I spent the night carefully throwing my chopsticks at Hiei. After about ten minutes of my chopsticks hitting him in the eye, he threw his katana at my head. I burst into tears, confusing the hell out of him, and screamed, "Kurama! Kiwi Breath tried to kill me!" This earned a growl from Kurama to Hiei.

I heard Yusuke mutter, "Oh, she's good!" I grinned and bowed. 

"Toria, I need to speak with you alone," Hiei said softly.

chappie end!

A/N: Hiei wants to talk with you...you're in trouble!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Kiwis and Roses

Chapter 4: Kiwis and Roses

Disclaimer: I no own... 

I nodded and followed him into Genkai's living room. I had met the old woman during dinner when she had called Yusuke a dimwit for biting my hand. It was still throbbing, _'Revenge sucks'_ I thought.

Being lost in my own world, I hadn't noticed when Hiei had stopped walking. I collided into him and landed on top of him. He growled and made me jump up and duck, "Please Lord and Master! Don't kill me!" I whimpered in fear.

"Okosan...stand up." His blood red eyes softening for a split second.

"Again, and please answer me this time. What does Okosan mean?" I stood up and plopped down on the couch.

Hiei sighed. "It means child," he said quietly.

"Now we're getting somewhere! So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked happily.

He stayed silent, thus getting on my nerves. I didn't like silence that much. "I like Kiwis. Do you like Kiwis? Well I do. How can you not like Kiwis?" I rambled on for several minutes, jumping from topic to topic. My current topic of choice was evil penguins. I muttered about the stupid useless birds until Hiei chose to interrupt me.

"Okosan? Shut up," he growled softly. Then he handed me a small black book with a white rose pictured on it and a black box.

I opened the box first. An onyx dragon with sapphires embedded where the eyes were suppose to be. Next I opened the book. A note fell out that read 'This is were you can write your thoughts. Your last gift is on your bed in your room.'

"Oh thankyou Hiei!" You hugged his neck. " Now care to tell me why you insulted me again?" My voice held an edge to it.

"Hn..."

"Hiei, I'm serious. What's wrong? What did I do?" I touched his shoulder. 

"Not you...him..." he muttered, barely audible.

"Don't tell me...you're jealous?" I sighed. "Hiei...I like you both. You have no idea how hard this is for me..." I wanted to hug him but he pulled away. I stood. "Hiei, please..." I pleaded.

He shook his head and the next thing I knew was that I was alone. I fell to my knees, tears and anger welling up inside my being. "I...won't...cry" I muttered angrily to myself. I heard everyone walk up into the room quietly, obviously they had been listening in. I smiled at them and stood up. "I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired," I said, brushing past them. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to look Kurama in the eyes. I took a few turns and quickly became lost. Someone had followed me and grabbed me by the arm, leading me to the right door. I mumbled my thanks after I walked in.

I turned and saw the box on my bed. I walked over and took it in my hands. Slowly I opened it and gasped. A large black fox wrapped around a silver sheath and the hilt of the sword was covered in blood rubies. Carefully I placed it against the wall before laying down. A hand wrapped around the pendant while the other held the diary close to my chest.

_'I'm such a fool!'_ I thought angrily _'I couldn't choose just one, I had to have both! Now I've lost them both! It's the penguins fault...those damned flightless birds were plotting against me to make me miserable. Stupid things...whoever heard of flightless fishy smelling fishy eating birds anyways?' _I dozed off to sleep dreaming about penguins. Unbeknownst to me, a pair of red eyes were watching me, and they also heard my rant.

He shook his head, unsure of what to do. One the one hand he liked me, though he had no clue why. On the other though, he had Kurama and Yoko to deal with. The prospects of winning me were slim.

He jumped over to my room. He smelled tears. Was I really this upset over him? "Blasted porcupines and penguins, how dare you steal my papaya and my remote!" I muttered in my sleep, causing him to chuckle. He moved some hair off my face. "Hiei...don't eat my sweet snow, eat Yusuke's," I insisted in my sleep. He brushed his lips against my cheek as he smiled.

chappie end

A/N: sorry its so short next chappie's longer I promise and yes he's ooc but deal with it. 


	5. Chapter 5: Remote, Bubble, and Sweet Sno

chappie 5: Remote Bubbly Sweet Snow

Disclaimer: If I own it, it died.

I felt something tickle my cheek and went to swat it away. Unfortunately it was something hard: Hiei's face. He now sported a red mark in the shape of a hand. I smiled at him and said, "Oh, hi Hiei!" Then a thought came to you... (A/N: great! you had another thought! You really need to stop that) "Get out of my bubble! My bubble, not yours! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Then I jumped up and ran out of the room before Hiei could kill me. My stomach growled, thus prompting the hunt for the elusive kitchen. 

After an hour of searching, I found the living room instead. My eyes lit up as I saw something. A TV remote, almost identical to the one I had, lay on top of the TV. I went to grab it, only to have it snap at me. How it had a mouth I'll never know. I growled at it and snapped back. There was never a remote I couldn't master. It backed down and began to whimper. "It's okay...you're my remote now." I hugged it and plopped down on the couch to watch some TV. "No. No. Ick. No. No. Boring. No. No..." I continued to mutter, not noticing the shadow that had fallen over me. I glanced up into the emerald green eyes. "Hi Kurama! My remote!" I shrieked as he shook his head. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, "Sporks!" I screamed. I looked over and saw him. "Mine!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. Then I peeked over his shoulder and saw Hiei. "Mine too!" I yelled again. 

_Okosan?_ He was in the process of removing me from his body. 

_'Yes Hiei?'_ I held on tighter as Kurama pried me off of him. 

_Go back to bed._ I attached myself to Kurama. 

_'But I don't wanna'_ Hiei pulled me off of Kurama. 

_It's 2 in the morning. Bed! _He growled as I clung to him instead. 

"Kurama...I don't have to go to bed do I?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

"Yes you do…we'll lead you back," he said, looking at Hiei 

I sighed and allowed it, still holding the remote. 

_Okosan, put it back! _

"But it's mine!" I clung to it protectively. Kurama carefully removed it from my grasp when I wasn't looking. "Stupid penguins! Plotting against me…" I growled, causing Kurama to smirk. 

I arrived at my room and they both turned to leave. "No!" I let out a strangled cry. They turned back to look at me. "Please…don't leave…can't…not again," I whispered. 

Kurama moved to my side. "We won't leave, will we Hiei?" I looked at Hiei, pleading silently. He walked past me and into the room. "Now go lay down", he whispered in my ear. 

I nodded and walked into the room. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked both of them. "We'll sleep on the floor, now go to sleep." He pushed me into the bed and covered me up. Almost instantly I was asleep. 

_What do you think you're doing Kitsune?_ The green eyes met the red ones, unreadable emotions passed between the two. (A/N: Christmas Colors hehe!) 

_Whatever do you mean Hiei?_ A smirk passed across Kurama's face. 

_Both of you stay away from her, especially you, Yoko_, Hiei warned 

_What did I do, little fire demon?_ Kurama's eyes glowed gold for a split second. 

_You're a pervert Yoko. And Kurama? Don't even think about it,_ said Hiei, reading Kurama's thoughts. 

Kurama's eyes narrowed in response, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. 

_Don't tell me what to do Hiei._

Hiei growled but said nothing else. Hiei wouldn't sleep tonight, nor any other night as long as Kurama and Yoko were a threat. (A/N: Hehe, Hiei's jealous) He closed his eyes, but kept his ears alert for any sound. 

Yoko watched Hiei for any sign of movement. The even breathing told him that the fire demon was asleep. Yoko stood up, watching Hiei carefully. Kurama was asleep, so Yoko had free reign. He turned towards me, his eyes glazed. There was something about me, something strange, that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Yoko sat on my bed and moved my hair out of my face. He sat watching me, quietly wishing that I would claim him as well. 

Daylight shone into my room. I woke up instantly. I spotted the tall, silver haired, fox eared demon staring at me, but lost in his own thoughts. I smiled and jumped on him.

"Mine!" I whispered into his ear. He jumped and looked at me. A smile lit up his face. I felt my heart leap in my chest. I pulled away, him giving me a confused look, and yelled, "My bubble! You're popping my bubble!" He jumped away, and turned back into Kurama, as Hiei woke up. "No! I like my bubble!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran out the door and into the kitchen. I snatched some sweet muddy snow out of the freezer and then grabbed a spork. I stood on the middle of the table, threatening everyone with the spork. "Mine, I tell you! Mine!" I screamed at Hiei. 

"Get down from there, dimwit!" Genkai said quietly. 

"I'm not a dimwit! Yusuke is!" I hopped down anyway. "Speaking of which…Kurama! Where's my supersuit?" I yelled as he appeared in the door way. (A/N: I saw the Incredibles last night) 

"Why do you need it?" he played along. 

"I just do!" I grinned, glad that someone knew the movie. 

"Oh no! We have been planning this evening for two months! You're not backing out now!" He kept a straight face. 

"The public's in danger!" I hollered while hunting around the kitchen for some unseen suit. 

"My evening's in danger!" he wailed. 

"Woman! You give me that suit!..." Both I and Kurama started laughing as everyone inched away, convinced that both of us had lost our minds. 

I put the sweet muddy snow down as I spotted a half pound bag of sugar, "Yay!" I screamed and then devoured it all. Everyone stepped back once I finished. The doorbell rang and I ran to it. 

A brown haired girl stood there. "I'm here for Yusuke. Hi, I'm Keiko by the way." She smiled.  
"I'm Toria! I'll get Yusuke for you." And I ran off. Keiko heard, Thump, thump, thump, thump. 'Hey!' 'oh dimwit!'" and there stood Yusuke before her, looking like someone had dragged him to the door by force. 

"Uh…thanks!" she stuttered. 

"No problem…bye!!!" I grinned. I turned around and saw Kurama holding a girl's school uniform. "What's that? You're not going to wear that are you? Why are you in pink? Are you sure you're not gay? Cuz I think you are. Did you know I hate the color pink? Kurama…why aren't you answering me?" I said it so fast that he didn't get a chance to answer. I took a breath to start another round of questions. 

Hiei sweatdropped and covered your mouth. "Toria, this is your school uniform. You're going to school," Kurama said quickly. 

I tore Hiei's hand away. "But I can't speak Japanese," I said simply. 

"The main language there is English," he said, tossing me the uniform. I made a face and went and changed anyway. 

I got to school an hour before it started, got my schedule and went to my first class. The day passed uneventfully, until it was about 5 minutes till the end of school. Then I started singing, much to Kurama's surprise. The song was cheerful until I saw one of his fan girls.  
"I drew horns and blacked out her tooth with a marker, childish yes but she made such a thin little target…I really hate her, I'll think of a reason later," I sang quietly. 

That little witch was hanging all over my Kurama! (A/N: Am I sensing some jealousy?) I pulled her off with a growl and hugged him. "He's mine! Touch him again, and I will skin you alive!" I threatened. 

Kurama touched my face. I looked up and saw him shake his head. I sighed, controlling my temper had always been a problem for me. I didn't like the idea of anyone but me touching him. 

The evil preppy monster looked at me like she wanted to eat me. I just growled at her. "So, like, Shuichi, where's this American you're supposed to, like, show around? I, like, hear that she's quite, like, ugly." The preppy valley girl voice was grating on my last nerve. 

"Well, you heard wrong Mai. The so called "ugly" American is my girlfriend, and she's right in front of you." He put his arm around me protectively. 

This time I had to put in my two cents worth. I looked at Kurama for permission. When he nodded his approval, I let the fur fly. The cheerleader hating monster inside of me reared its ugly head. "So, like, go, like, find, like, your brain, like, somewhere else, okay?" I imitated her perfectly, which made Kurama laugh. Mai stomped away in a huff. 

The next thing I heard was all of the Shuichi Minamino fan girls running toward us, Mai was leading the pack. "She just doesn't give up does she?" I heard him mutter bitterly. "Forgive me" he said looking at me. Then he pulled me closer and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. His hands held me to him with surprising strength. When we both pulled apart we were slightly flushed. 

"Problem?" I asked, smiling oh so slightly. She, along with all the other girls there, looked horrified. "Run along now children," I said mockingly. They left, each separating into pairs to head home. 

Kurama and I walked to Genkai's temple. I turned to him and asked, "Do I really have to go to school?" 

"I promised your mother that you would. At least we have all our classes together." He smiled and pulled me up the steps. All 375 of them, I counted. We walked into the living room. I saw Yusuke using the remote. The remote I had claimed the night before! How dare he defile it with his thuggishness. I wanted to kill him, and that was the plan too, until something tried to kill me first. 

A short demon appeared before me. He looked like Hiei. He had gravity defying hair too, but, instead of being black with a white starburst, it was white with a black starburst. The eyes, too, were different. Hiei's were blood red with a pureness radiating from them. His soul was pure. But this creature had sapphire blue eyes with nothing but evil in them. His soul was pure evil.  
My eyes widened as I felt a katana press up against my throat. I began to giggle, which evolved into an all out laugh. Everyone stared at me like I had lost my damn mind.

Then I spoke. "You think I haven't been through this? You're a fool!" and I fell to the floor laughing. He pulled his katana back, thinking that I wasn't a threat. _'Bingo'_ I thought as I stole the katana from him. He began to protest, yet was silenced as I pinned him to the wall with my foot. "Sit, stay," I told him. Two gold chains wrapped around his body and neck, tying him to the wall. I stepped away, knowing that he couldn't break free. I turned the sword in my hands, "Hm, decent metal work…all in all an okay sword. But not as good as mine, Hiei please go get my shiny," I asked. Hiei nodded, returning a couple of seconds later. "Thank you." I smiled at him before turning to my current pest. "Well, whoever made your sword was a hack compared to the one who created my sword. Yours is dull, the blade nicked. Mine is sharp, the blade flawless. You don't need this, do you Shrimpet? No? Didn't think so. So it's mine now." I thought for a moment, _'what should I do with him?' _

_Kill him!_ Hiei glared at him, a growl forming in his throat. 

_'No, I'm not going to kill him Hiei.'_ I had a better idea. I bent down to the Shrimp's eye level. "What's your name?" 

"Toran," he answered softly. 

"Who sent you, Toran?" I asked gently. 

"Lady Ninjara. I don't know why though…" he answered. I nodded, thinking that the name sounded familiar. 

"Toran, I'm giving you a second chance at life. You belong to me. You are my servant, my slave. Understand?" I asked, my voice quiet and menacing. He nodded. I snapped my fingers and the gold chains became two gold intricate designed tattoos that surrounded his throat. "One thought is all I need to kill you, don't disobey me. It might be your last mistake." Toran gulped, knowing that I wasn't kidding. "You may relax and have some fun, but don't leave the property." I smiled at him. He was clearly still shaken by what had happened and stood there. 

I walked to my room, having finally memorized the way. I set both katanas on the wall, and proceeded to go through my closet looking for something to wear. I decided on a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans. I was getting ready to go to the bathroom to change when I heard someone enter my room. I turned and saw Hiei. "What's up?" I asked, slightly surprised by his visit. 

_How did you- _

_'I just did…I don't know how' _I thought, giving him his answer. "Are you mad I didn't kill him?" I asked slightly afraid. 

"No," he looked away, wanting to ask something but he couldn't bring himself to it. 

I set my clothes on the desk that my mom had sent me. It was solid black, save the gold scroll work that said my name on it. I walked over to Hiei and hugged him. He was as stiff as a board under my touch. "You can tell me anything, you know," I whispered. He nodded and mumbled into my clothes. "What, Hiei? I didn't catch that." I smiled at him as he looked at me. 

"You're not hurt are you? I don't want anything to happen to my, uh, I mean you," he said averting his eyes. 

"No, I'm not hurt. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. Now lets go get some sweet muddy snow. After I get changed of course." I laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

He smiled, the first real smile I had seen from him. As I hunted down the bathroom, with Hiei's help of course, he took a hold of my hand. I blushed bright red. 

"Damn, the tomatoes are after me too?" I wondered aloud. Hiei shook his head. I slipped inside the bathroom and changed quickly. Hiei stood there guarding the door. I kissed him on the cheek and pulled him towards the kitchen. I was about to walk right past the living room when I remembered something. "I'll be right back," I said and disappeared into the living room. He stood there wondering what I was up to. Then he heard his answer… 

Thump thump thump thump thump. "Hands off! Mine!" Thud! 

"My fucking hand!!!" 

"Down, Yusuke! Down, boy!" Whack. 

I appeared again with the remote in one hand and a rolled up newspaper in the other. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" and I dragged Hiei into the kitchen for my prize. 

End Chapter 

A/N: Does this make chapter 4 okay for being so short? I hope so…I think Yusuke's gonna kill you, he he he. Please review!!!! and thankyou Andrea for typing this!

my best friend has started typing all the chapters for me...go her!


	6. Chapter 6: Fuzzy Spidery Problems

disclaimer: I don't own you or yu yu hakusho but I can dream right?  
A/n: sorry it took so long, I can't type that fast and my computer at home is down so I have to use the school's….which means it'll be a very long time before chappie 7 appears, can you all forgive me?  
Chapter 6: Fuzzy Spidery Problems…  
I sat the remote down on the counter next to the rolled up newspaper. Hiei quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. I grinned as I opened the freezer. I tossed him a fudge bar as I grabbed my own. Hiei and I started talking, well it was more like I was talking and he was ignoring me. I finished my fudge bar and sat there thinking. "Hiei, what makes your hair stand up like that? Do you even bother to brush it?" I asked. The only response I got was him shrugging his shoulders. I sweat dropped, ready to ask again when I heard someone stomping through the hall. The color drained from my face as I grabbed my remote and the newspaper. I backed into the corner and transformed.  
Yusuke stormed into the room. He had a black eye and his hand had a bleeding bite mark on it. "I'm going to kill you, you fucking little bitch!!!" He screamed. "We don't want to do this again do we?" I asked calmly. In truth I was scared out of my mind. He stormed over and reached for the remote. In the same instant I raised the newspaper, brought it down on top of his head, and screamed "Bad dog, Yusuke! Bad dog!" this made the crowd that had gathered in the kitchen burst into laughter. Keiko stepped forward and stopped Yusuke before he decided to pound me into a bloody pulp. I thanked her and smiled. This was before I noticed the blue haired girl in the room. She was talking to Kurama and Hiei. I growled and walked over. She looked at me and smiled. "You must be Toria! I'm Botan!" She looked at me for a second before noticing my fox ears twitching. "Oh how cute! Can I touch them?" She reached up to touch my ears, only to be met with me growling and swatting away her hands.   
"I'm not a plushie you know!" My eye was twitching at the though of plushies. They creeped me out with their lifeless eyes.   
Botan nodded, stepping away incase I attacked. She turned to the problem at hand. "Yusuke, Koenma would like to see you. He has a mission for you all. And he wants Toria to come." Then she opened a portal.  
"Oh no! I'm not going through that thing! I hate portals!" I shrieked. Kurama smiled and pushed me in. Then he pulled Toran in right before he jumped in himself. I landed and jumped up. I turned around as I saw Toran hit the floor. "What are you doing here Toran?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Ask that damn red head of yours. He made me come." Toran said   
Everyone had arrived at this time. Toran and I continued to talk about various things. "Ahem!" a voice said, clearly annoyed. I looked around and spotted a very small child. "IF you're done talking…" it started I looked at it, unsure of what to think.  
"You're Koenma? Awful young aren't you? Well I'm not taking orders from a two year old. So show me the way out." I stated, looking rather miffed that a mere child could think he ruled me.  
Koenma sighed and transformed into the older version of himself "better?" I nodded, waiting for the mission. "Your mission is simply to find this B-class demon." On the screen to Koenma's left was a picture of Toran.  
"Done! Can we go home now?" I tapped my foot impatiently.  
"You haven't found him!" Koenma exclaimed.  
"Yes we have! Toran, come here!" my was voice deadly, I was mad at being called a liar. Toran appeared at my side. "See? Now can we go home?"  
"No! Now how can you boss him around like that? He should have killed you by now!" Koenma's voice dripped with disbelief.  
"Simple, I own him. See those two gold rings around his neck? The mark of slavery. He attacked me and I captured him. With one thought I can kill him. Now what do you want with him?" my gold eyes bore into his brown ones.  
"That's not important anymore…" I quirked an eyebrow at him, "you may leave."  
"It's about time!" I cheered. I turned to leave before noticing the pacifier in Koenma's mouth. I stole it and tossed it in the trash. "Stay in this form and ditch the child's play and you might actually get a girlfriend!" I laughed and followed the others.   
I walked into my room half and hour later and flopped down on my bed. 'Hiei…' I thought quietly. As though on cue, he entered my room. He walked over to me and smiled. He stood there like he was waiting for something. I reached up to him, hoping that he would allow it. When he did nothing I sat up and pulled him to me. As I pulled him towards me he relaxed. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to lead the rest. He kissed me softly on the forehead then softly on the lips, allowing me to stop him if I wanted him to. When I did nothing to prevent this form of affection, he kissed me harder and more passionately. I was soon in his arms, although I never remembered it happening, all I could do was bask in the moment. He was surprisingly strong but gentle as well. He didn't invade my boundaries but allowed me to set them. We continued in this way for sometime before he told me it was time for bed. I went to sleep and he curled up on the floor.  
I woke up, something bothering me. I looked around and spotted Hiei. He was asleep on the floor just where I left him. I smiled and grabbed a blanket off of my bed. Quietly I walked over and covered him up with it and kissed him on the cheek, then I went to go find my other boy. I didn't have to look far. He was standing in the balcony-like hallway watching the moon. My jaw dropped as I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I resisted the urge to giggle, but couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my face. 'Damn…' I thought. I grabbed another blanket off my bed and walked over to him. "You must be getting cold" I said softly as I dropped the blanket around his shoulders. He turned and smiled his thanks but said nothing more. "Let's go back inside, you'll be warmer in there." I urged, worried about him. A wind blew, the cold biting my skin through my clothes. For some reason the weather took a cold turn even though it was only the end of August. I shivered but I was determined to get him inside. "Kurama, please…" he pulled me into his embrace. I stiffened with surprise, but soon snuggled into his body. "I'm so confused Kurama" I sighed, looking at the moon, then him.  
"What's there to be confused about?" he looked at me, his face emotionless. Hiei was standing at the door listening to the conversation.  
"I'm in love with three guys, and I can't choose just one. I don't want to choose just one…What am I supposed to do?" the thought of leaving any of them made me ill.  
"Who do you love?" he inquired softly.  
"You of course, Hiei, and Yoko…What do I do Kurama?" I leaned my head against his shoulder.  
"Don't choose…It'll come to you sooner or later. Trust your heart; it'll never lead you astray. You need your rest my love." He said leading you back into the room. I didn't notice Hiei standing there looking rather shocked. "No doubt we'll have to deal with Mai tomorrow." He laughed softly at the face I made at the mention of her name.  
He was getting ready to lie down on the floor next to my bed when I sat up and spoke. "Hiei? Kurama? Don't sleep on the floor tonight…it's so cold." I whimpered.  
"And where do you suppose we sleep?" he laughed.  
"Well…the bed's big enough for three people…" I hinted quietly. Shock registered on both of their faces. Kurama turned to Hiei and nodded. Kurama walked to the right side of the bed and crawled under the covers. He pulled me close to him and buried his face in my hair. Hiei crawled under the covers on the left side of the bed and I wrapped my arms around his waist and I rested my head against his. All three of us fell asleep that way.  
I opened my eyes to sunlight. Hiei was sound asleep, his fingers entwined in mine. I felt Kurama's arms encircling me. I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard someone, make that two someone's, burst out laughing. I sat up and spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara out side my room. I grabbed my shiny, leapt off the bed and pinned them both to a wall, the blade pressing against their throats. "What's so funny?" I asked.  
"N-Nothing…you missed school though." Yusuke smirked.  
I froze…we slept that long? Impossible! Hiei would have woken up and so would Kurama! I told him as much. He shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and walked back into my room. I shook Hiei and Kurama awake. They yawned and Kurama smiled at me. Hiei growled at being woken up but said nothing more. I told them what happened and then felt something tickle my leg. I looked down and saw a big ass fuzzy spider crawling on my leg. I screamed bloody murder and jumped on the bed and into Kurama's arms. "Make it go away, make it go away, make it go AWAY!" I burst into tears on the last word. Generally I liked spiders. Well, like was a bit of an overstatement. I coexisted with them peacefully, but I had a real problem when they even touched me, let alone crawl on me. I screamed at Toran to get rid of the half-dollar sized monster spider thing as I burrowed into Kurama's embrace, while Hiei stroked my hair. He rocked me back and forth as my hysterical sobs became terrified whimpers.  
"It's gone, let's go get some dinner" Kurama said softly. I clung to Kurama even tighter as I stated that there was no way in hell I was going to touch the floor. He sighed and carried me bridal style to the kitchen. Everyone looked at me as he sat me on my seat. Kurama explained what happened, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to burst out laughing. After my chopsticks and plate hit them both in the head they shut up.  
Chappie end!!!  
A/N: I hate spiders! In fact that particular incident did happen like 5 minutes before I wrote this. Mom used half a can of spray on the damn thing before she trapped it under the lid! Grrr it's still twitching! tears up at the thought of it still being alive and getting the chance to attack again.  
thanky Andy for typing this and addin your own scene cuz I got no imagination.


	7. Chapter 7: evil preppy monsters and thie

disclaimer: If I owned this I would have a life. Clearly I don't have either...

Chapter 7: Evil Preppy monsters and their creepy minions  
I sat laughing at my favorite movie. It was late at night and I had no school tomorrow. Kurama's head was in my lap, him dozing contentedly. Hiei sat on the window sill, dark and brooding as ever. I heard someone knocking on the door. Toran appeared into the living room. "There's a young woman named Mai asking for a Shuichi Minamino. What should I tell her?"  
"Tell her he got hit by a bus and isn't accepting visitors at the moment. Then slam the door in her face." I said with a grin on my face. Toran disappeared, only to reappear seconds later being carried by Mai.  
"Where's my Shuichi?" She hollered. Toran looked terrified as he met my eyes. I smiled before turning my attention back to the evil preppy monster before me. She spotted him laying on me. "Shuichi! There you are! Are you okay? Why weren't you at school today?" her high pitched voice was really bugging me.  
Kurama nodded to her and closed his eyes. That was my cue. "Well…what are you doing here?" I growled softly.  
"I needed to see my Shuichi of course."   
"He's mine! So leave!"  
"Prove it!"   
"Fine, I will!!" With that Kurama sat up and looked at me. In truth, everyone was wondering what I was going to do. I had no clue but decided to wing it. I stratled his lap and kissed him. 'I'm sorry Hiei'  
Feh   
I sighed as I curled into Kurama's body. "Happy Mai?"  
She stormed out in tears. "Wretched evil preppy monster." I muttered into Kurama's shoulder.  
He stroked my hair as I watched the movie  
"That was real low, Bitch!" a voice screamed behind me. I spun around and spotted Mai crying in the arms of another girl.  
"What is this!? Are you a minion of hers?" I glared at the group that had invaded Genkai's living room. A smirk crossed the girl's face. Her almost lifeless eyes creeped me out slightly. "I don't know what you have against me, Mai, but lay off and leave. Shuichi's mine." I spoke softly, my eyes shining a brilliant gold color. She glared at me and walked out.  
"Hiei…" I looked at him, ignoring the looks of the others.  
"Feh" Hiei jumped up and disappeared towards the rooms.  
I sat there feeling helpless. Kurama hugged me and leaned back into the couch, dragging me with him. I dozed off in his arms, his scent calming me down.  
Kurama's POV  
He looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms. Toria slept peacefully, curling into his arms. He stroked her hair, a small smile playing around his lips. He hated Mai, she was so annoying, but in truth she had been a godsend. When Toria had kissed him to prove a point, he was convinced that he was going to pass out. He became so light headed; she were one of a kind. Even Yoko thought so. No one else had that effect on him, or Yoko for that matter. There was only one problem, Hiei. As long as he was still in the picture, Kurama and Yoko couldn't have her to themselves. "Just take her" Yoko said evilly.  
"No" Kurama growled softly  
"You know you want to. She's ripe for the taking…"  
"You're such a pervert, Yoko. Now shut up."  
"Fine…" Yoko wasn't happy  
Kurama smirked; it was very rare when he won against the fox demon. Toria shifted in her sleep; Kurama realized that she needed to go to bed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He laid Toria on her bed and looked around for Hiei. The fire demon was no where in sight. "Sleep my love…" he whispered to her before turning to leave the room.  
Kurama's POV ended  
I woke up alone in my room. It wasn't fair! If that witch hadn't insisted…Hiei would still care. I sighed, walking out of my room to stare at the moon. I stood there, my thoughts on what happened. I hated the idea of choosing between the three, now it looked like I would have to choose between only two guys.  
I heard footsteps and turned to see who had the guts to bother me this late at night. "Master Genkai…What may I help you with?" there stood the little old woman looking at me. I bowed my head in respect.   
"You'll be training with the other dimwits tomorrow. Go to sleep. You'll need your rest." With that she turned and left. I sighed and went into my room. I went to sleep and woke up at the ungodly hour of 6. I growled but got up anyways.  
I took your shower and got dressed. I was in the middle of brushing my hair when I heard someone walk into my room. I turned and spotted the red head. "What's up Kurama?" I asked, still brushing my hair.  
"You have a visitor" he said smiling  
"At this ungodly hour? Did you hit your head? You're frickin insane! If you think…" I froze in the middle of my rant after I saw who it was. A tall blonde haired, blue eyed, 16 year old girl stepped out from behind him. "Lizzy? Lizabet? That you?" Without waiting for an answer I jumped on her.  
"What are you doing here in Japan?"  
"In order: yes, yes, yes, and good ol' Koenma told me you were in trouble." She laughed, her blue eyes glittering.  
"Koenma? You mean Diaper Breath? How do you know about him? Don't tell me that my best friend of 3 years is a demon?" I asked, stepping back to look at her.  
She smiled at the name I had given Koenma. "Yes, I'm a demon. A fire demon to be exact." With that a small flame appeared in her hand.  
"Wicked!" I squealed. "Lizzy, do you know any demoness by the name of Ninjara?" I asked.  
"No, why?" she asked.  
"She sent this" Toran appeared at my door "to kill me. I now own him." I paused for a minute "Hmm, need food." With that I ran to the kitchen. I introduced Lizzy to everyone and then sat down.  
"Spork!" we both screamed, and fought for several minutes over the utensil. She won after she singed my hair.  
"I'm gonna send the tree monkeys after you!" I growled.  
"Not if I send the fairies after you first!" she insisted.  
Everyone else in the room sweat dropped as we argued about which would win. They had another me to live with!  
I looked around and asked, "Where's Hiei?" when no one answered me, I growled. 'Hiei!?'  
What? He sounded like he was in a bad mood.  
'Where are you? I want you to meet Lizzy!' I complained  
Baka Onna the voice growled  
'Will you stop that!? Come on, please forgive me.' I pleaded  
Hn… was the only answer I got.  
I was ready to go hunt him down and gut him like a deranged llama guts fish. He trudged into the kitchen. I jumped on him and hugged him. He glared at me like…a glaring thingy. "I wuv you Hiei." I cooed, which earned me a knot on the head from him hitting me.  
I whimpered in pain and muttered, "Bad Kiwi Breath!" Lizzy fell out of the chair on hearing this. She gained her composure enough to say, "So Toria, I wanna see your demon form." My face fell upon hearing that.   
"I can't control it. I have to be in danger." I said simply  
Genkai stood up, "Time to train, Dimwits!" she called. Everyone trudged out; I wasn't looking forward to this.   
"So tell me what's been happening to you?" Lizzy said.   
I shuddered, "I met an evil preppy monster! A cheerleader by the name of Mai. She tried to steal my Kurama!" I growled  
"Your Kurama? I thought that you had claimed Hiei?" she asked, looking at me with a curious expression  
"Oh! They're both mine! So hands off! Then I met Mai's creepy minion…I'm convinced that she had no soul…or a life for that matter. She reminded me of a plushie!" I shivered  
Lizzy laughed, remembering all too well the attack of the plushies. They had buried me, and I've had a problem with them ever since.  
Genkai kicked me in the head for not listening. When Yusuke started laughing at me, I bared my fangs at him, making him shut up instantly. Then she told me to imagine a weapon and gather all my energy in my hand.  
I closed my eyes and thought really hard. 'Yes, it worked!' I thought as a trident appeared in my hand. "Fear my 3 pointy thingys on the really long stick!" I yelled. Then I walked over and stabbed Yusuke with it. He glowed various colors before the light toned down enough to see what happened. His hair stood on end, sparkling, like he had been shocked, and his skin was hot pink. "Ew! I hate pink!" I screamed and stabbed him again. This time his hair was green and pointy and his skin was purple. Everyone sweat dropped as I paraded around. Genkai stared at me, wondering when I had lost my mind. Lizzy cheered. Kurama snickered at Yusuke, and Hiei smirked.  
Chappie End!!!!

A/N: YAY!!!!! Two chappies in two weeks!!!!! It's a miracle, maybe we should celebrate?  
thanky Andy 4 typing this


	8. Chapter 8: Yes there is a plot

Chapter 8: Yes, there is a plot.  
"You know, green and purple are really good colors for you." I said to Yusuke over dinner. He glared at me but said nothing, he was probably afraid that I would stab him again. I rolled my eyes and started talking to Lizzy.   
Koenma chose this particular moment to show up. "Toria, I've come with some bad news." I looked blankly at him, prompting him to continue. "Your mom has disappeared."  
"Disappeared?" I echoed. He nodded then held an envelope out to me. It was addressed to me.  
Toria,  
It seems that we have no choice but to meet in battle. Our mother neglected to tell you that you had a sister and that you were destined for greatness. She is here with me. Should you choose to accept my challenge, you have 6 months to prepare for out battle. I know you are at Genkai's temple. I will arrive 6 months from the day you receive this. If you do not accept this, Mother dies. If you win, she goes free. If I win, you follow me without fail. Have a nice day!  
Your sister,  
Ninjara  
The color drained from my face. I fell on the couch in shock. "I have a sister? Why didn't mom tell me?" Lizzy moved to my side. My eyes turned to her.  
"Are you going to accept?" she asked quietly.  
"I have to. There's no way I'm going to lose Mom." I stood up and walked outside. I meditated and beat the crap out of various trees throughout the night. Daylight came, and with it the rain. Kurama watched me, sorrow written in his eyes. Several hours passed, everyone eventually came to watch me. My tears mixed with the rain. "This isn't fair!" I screamed. I obliterated another tree as I vented my anger. Several new cuts appeared on my face and arms, and the skin covering my knuckles on both hands was split wide open. I was losing blood at an incredible rate.  
Kurama changed into Yoko and leapt to stop me. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. "Enough Toria" he said. His fox ears flicked back in sympathy. I screamed my protest and beat my fists into his chest, my blood staining his clothes. He just held me tighter. Suddenly I sagged in his grip, having passed out from loss of blood.  
Yoko's POV  
He looked at her, various thoughts entering his head. It would be so easy to take Toria, his eyes flashed dangerously at this thought. There was little that he had been denied; now he was forced to control himself. She was the ultimate prize, a reward for him once he got rid of his opposition. The only problem was his human half. The fool was too attached to let Yoko get close.  
He laid her down on the couch. His slender fingers ran down the side of her face.  
She looked so vulnerable to him. He was willing to take her here in front of everyone, but there was on thing stopping him…  
"Don't" said his human side.  
"What do you want now?"  
"You're not going to do this"  
Yoko sighed; the human side was such a pain.  
Yoko's POV ended  
I opened my eyes. Granted that they were almost swollen shut, so this was quite the task. I tried to sit up, only to have Yoko push me back down. "Let me up!" I said through cracked lips. He shook his head. This angered me even more. So much that I summoned my trident and stabbed him with it. He glowed like Yusuke did but instead of what happened to Yusuke; he looked like Lizzy fried him. He had burn marks all over him. He still kept me lying down, but with and intense glare pointed my way. I fell asleep, having used the last of my energy to attack Yoko.  
I woke up in my room with a pounding headache. A growl issued from my lips as I heard someone walking down the hall. I got out of bed and discovered that I was bandaged from neck to toe. I walked into the living room and found Yusuke using my remote. "Do you not learn the first two times I attack you?" I growled softly with a maniac gleam in my eye. I walked over to the TV absorbed moron and shoved his head into the floor leaving a decent sized hole. "Don't touch MY remote!" A vicious growl escaped my lips. I stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a whole bunch of chopsticks, and waited for my target.  
"Where are you?!" I heard him yell. As he stepped into the kitchen, I let one fly. It hit him in the eye, causing him to howl in pain. He went to grab the chopsticks away from me when I stabbed him with a spork. He jumped away and grabbed the nearest object to throw at me. The nearest object happened to be Hiei's ice cream that Hiei was STILL eating.  
Yusuke was about to throw it when he felt the blade of Hiei's sword press against his throat. "Drop it" I heard Hiei grow. Yusuke froze, realizing the danger he was in. Slowly he handed the ice cream back, then he ran out of the kitchen.  
I smiled and grabbed a brush out of my back pocket; I had planned this this morning. I jumped on him and began brushing his hair. He elbowed me in the gut to make me stop. I ignored the pain as I fished bows and hair ties out of my pockets. A few minuets later I stepped back to admire my work. Lizzy chose this moment to walk in. She stared at Hiei for the longest time, and then she calmly turned and walked into the living room. I heard a thud and laughter burst into the other room. Satisfied with what I had done, I turned and began raiding the fridge. A shadow fell over me and I turned from my spot, which was really hard considering that I was kneeling. Hiei towered over me, even though he's really short, with a glare that could have made the earth tremble. "Hi Hiei!" I smiled at him.  
He told me to stand up, which I did happily. Then he pushed me against the counter and kissed me! He was never this straight forward! What was going on? Then a thought came to me. All creatures go through a heat… even humans, though it's harder to notice. Could it be that he was in heat? I began to laugh at this absurd thought, but something in the back of my mind told me that I was right. I pushed him away before things got too serious and shook my head. He growled at me, scaring the hell out of me. If anything that was possessive, not menacing. It wasn't normal. I ran into the living room and hid behind Lizzy. "Save me!" I cried as I spied Hiei walking out of the kitchen. He looked normal, the bows and hair ties were gone, but the look he gave you wasn't normal. It was lust, fueled by desire and something else I couldn't figure out. This look wasn't lost on Kurama, who growled softly.   
Lizzy looked at me, obviously wondering what I had done. I shivered as I saw the looks both Hiei and Kurama were giving me. This was dangerous; one false move could send them at each others throats. I shuddered and unconsciously shifted into my demon form at the thought of them murdering each other.   
My long black hair was unruly. Lizzy took the brush I had in my hands and began brushing my hair as everyone else watched TV. She braided your hair before noticing your fox ears. She reached up to touch them before getting her hand slapped away. I shook my head. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want anyone to touch my ears. She nodded and smiled at me. I shrugged, unable to provide an explanation. Yusuke was quickly becoming bored, a fact that never boded well for me. Without Keiko around, he was more perverted. For the simple fact that it bugged me to no end, he always picked on me.  
He sat up and looked at me suggestively. I felt myself pale. He wanted to play another one of those little games I hated so much. Which one would it be this time? Spin the bottle, a personal favorite of his? Truth or dare? Or perhaps the one I hated most, Seven minutes in heaven? I looked around the room, praying there weren't enough girls to play. Damn. Botan, Yukina, Lizzy, and I were on the girls' team. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were on the boys' team. Toran never played the games. He enjoyed watching them too much, and I didn't want to take away more of his freedom.  
I heard Lizzy groan, she must've dealt with the games while I was out cold. Then I heard Yusuke speak.  
"Hey Toria, you wanna get a room together?" I felt my cheeks burn as I instantly connected two and two:  
'Well, this is a new one…' I thought. I forced a smile and said, "When pigs fly, I'll consider it and tell you no. Then if snakes start to crawl, not slither, I mean grow legs and crawl, I'll seriously consider it and tell you no. And if you and Kuwabara actually grow a brain between the two of you, I might say yes." I stood up and walked outside.   
I smiled as I found my favorite tree. I climbed into its top most branches, watching the world around me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about my mom. She was such a cool person. She was pretty and she had a sense of humor. I couldn't fathom why she hadn't told me about Ninjara. I thought about the letter. I was destined for greatness? What kind of greatness could she mean? My head began to hurt. 'It's not fair' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.  
End Chappie!  
A/N: Review please of I just might have to sic Hiei of you :P …..and look another chappie within a week! Tell me how I'm doing!

thanky Andy


	9. Chapter 9: the whole kitnkaboodle

Chapter 9: The Whole KitnKaboodle  
disclaimer: nope still don't own…

A/N: well I would have had it up last week but the weather interfered in my plans  
Thump. Thump. Thump. "Will you knock it off!" I yelled as I woke up. Someone kept hitting the tree with rocks and it was really bugging me. Thud "OW!" I screamed as a rock hit me in the head. I stood up, forgetting for that a split second that I had no balance to speak of. I slipped and fell out of the tree, landing on Yusuke.  
"Get off me you psycho freak!" he yelled from his place on the ground. Something was different today. I sat there, ignoring all complaints, and thought.  
Ten minutes later I yelled, "I know what it is. You ran out of hair gel!" I smiled  
"Yeah, what of it. Now get the fuck off me!" He growled.  
"No can do. You were throwing rocks at me, and one of them hit me in the head. Besides, I know why you ran out of hair gel." He was quiet, waiting for me to explain. "I flushed it."  
"You what!?!" he screamed as he threw me off of him "that was two hundred dollars worth!" he picked me up by the collar and slammed me into a tree.  
"Hey now…don't kill her Yusuke," a voice came from above us. I glanced up and saw another demon. This one I didn't recognize. She jumped down and pulled Yusuke off of me. "Name's Evangaline (A/N: pronounced eve-ang-a-lean). Koenma sent me here to protect you." She had fiery red hair, startling blue eyes, and two cat ears poking out of her head. Yusuke glared at her but said nothing.  
"I don't need protecting. I'm perfectly capable of surviving without Diaper Breaths involvement. I live with Yusuke don't I?" I looked at her with a skeptical look.  
She laughed. I quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Even so, I would like to stay here. Koenma said that this place was a source of great amusement."  
I froze. "How would Diaper Breath know…? Oh hell!!! He's like Santa Clause! He's a stalker! NO!" I fell to the ground, rocking back and forth muttering to myself about Santa Clause and his plot to steal my precious remote.  
Don't tell me you still believe in Santa Clause." She said, trying not to laugh.  
"Nope! I believe in the tooth fairy!" I said childishly. Lizzy had walked outside and rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked with an all too innocent look plastered to my face. She laughed at me and went inside. I sighed and walked inside, motioning for Evangaline to follow. We were about to head to my room, I had been determined to avoid Hiei and Kurama at all costs to avoid bloodshed, when I noticed a bunch of tiles. 'I wonder…' I thought with a grin.  
Slowly I jumped from tile to tile "What are you doing?" asked Lizzy as she noticed my odd behavior.  
"Come here…let's have a race!" I said with a grin. She looked at me blankly, as if to say "have you lost your mind?" I pointed at the tiles. "First one to make it to my room wins. If you touch the cracks, you have to go back to the beginning. Evangaline, you too!" I jumped excitedly. Everyone else crowded around the three of us.  
Kuwabara gave the count down and the three of us rushed to my room. Unfortunately, the three of us got excited and crashed, at the last instant, into each other.  
"Ow!! Let's do it again! Who's up for round 2?" I said as I jumped up. The world began to spin and I stumbled into Kurama's chest and groaned. "Make the world quit moving!" I heard Yusuke snicker and growled. "Hey moron has that bite mark healed yet?" I asked with an edge to my voice. He grew quiet but I could've sworn he was still laughing…so what did I do? Naturally I pulled away from Kurama and jumped on top of Yusuke. My teeth sunk into his arm.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he screamed as he slammed me into the wall. I jumped up; terrified, I really didn't wish to die; then attacked him again, deciding to screw it, he needed to learn a lesson and I was going to teach it to him.  
"What's wrong with me? Well…I'm living with you for starters" I said as I pined him to the ground. I glared at him as I felt a pair of arms pull me away. "But... he started it!!!" I screamed.  
'Okosan' Hiei warned.  
'What?' I asked innocently  
Hiei scowled at you. I sighed and muttered about how it was Yusuke's fault. I walked into my room, followed by Lizzy and Evangaline.  
Evangaline spotted the remote sitting on my bed. She went over and grabbed it. I growled and tried to take the remote. Evangaline hissed and throw a shoe at me.  
I snarled and rushed forward to bit her. My teeth closed around air as she jumped back. I was getting ready to pin her down when I heard a knock on the door.  
I literally jumped over to the door and opened it. Hiei and Kurama were glaring at each other. I sighed, ready to slam the door in their faces when they looked at me. I began to feel uneasy. Whatever they were planning couldn't be good.  
"Toria, we have figured out how to settle our dispute. We are going to play that racing game you made up.' Kurama said evenly.  
I inwardly groaned. That was hardly fair for Kurama! However I nodded and allowed it. This had to have been thought up by Yusuke I decided. Kurama would never make such a foolish bet, would he?  
I sent a terrifying death glare at Yusuke as I leaned up against the wall to watch. Since I never verbally agreed to this, I could back out if things ended badly.  
Lizzy gave the countdown, three seconds later; Hiei was by my side with a victory smirk planted on his face. I sweat dropped and decided to pull out of the "agreement". I shook your head  
"I'm not a prize to be won, so I'm not agreeing to this! You will just have to find another way to figure it out!" I sighed as you heard Hiei growl.  
What caught my attention however was what Yusuke said next. "You've got to be kidding me Toria!" he yelled  
This made me mad. "Excuse me?" I growled. I scanned his body, looking for a decent target to throw a shoe at him when I noticed something. "What is THAT!!!" I asked angrily. Clutched in his right hand was MY remote! "Where did you get that?" my eyes narrowed as I took another step. It was deathly silent.  
Yusuke backed up to the wall, wide-eyed as I glared at him. "I-I found it…" he stuttered.  
"Where?" I growled. Kurama put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. A snarl escaped me as I waited for an answer. "Answer me Yusuke, where?" I bared my fangs.  
"I-In your r-room…" he stuttered again. He looked terrified as he searched for an escape route.  
I smiled, but it wasn't the smile everyone was used to. This was devoid of kindness; it was angry, furious even; slowly I held out my hand. My gold eyes flashed in anger.  
Yusuke gave me the remote, and then shrank away. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.  
I grinned "You'll find out." I had a plan. I turned to Lizzy and Evangaline "I'm going to need your help…"  
Yusuke looked at Kurama and Hiei for help. Kurama shrugged, unsure if it was wise to interfere.  
'Calm down Okosan'  
'But...but Hiei! You said I could beat the snot out of Yusuke if he touched my remote! Besides he went into my room!' I practically whined.  
Hiei sighed, knowing that I wouldn't rest until I had my revenge.  
'What would it take to get you to not kill him?' He asked  
I thought for a moment. 'Sugar…lots and lots of sugar, or a universal remote!!!!!' I answered.  
Hiei shook his head. I was hopeless. I shrugged and motioned for Lizzy and Evangaline to follow me into my room.  
They nodded, wondering what on earth I had planned  
I sat down and grinned. "Okay, this is what we're going to do…"  
Chappie end  
A/N: YES! It's done! This chapter took almost 3 months to write! It's time to celebrate! This chapter is dedicated to Miyuki Wolfire for her idea for the race between Hiei and Kurama and Andrea for helping me come up with the race three months ago!


	10. Chapter 10: Paranoid much?

Chapter 10: Paranoid Much?

Disclaimer: I wish…but sadly I still don't own…

A/N: yay I managed to get a new chappie….but seriously can someone review for me so I know if it's a waste to continue putting this in first person or not?

I sang to myself, something that made everyone nervous. It had been a month since I caught Yusuke with my remote and started planning my revenge for his invading my room and touching the sacred remote.  
Yusuke was frightened because of this. He was jumpy, making me want to die laughing.  
Today though…I was going to make his life miserable. It was vacation time, so I had loads of time. I had an idea…but the question was, were Kurama and Hiei going to allow it. My idea consisted of using a chameleon demon to make him paranoid, along with some other ideas.  
I sat there, drawing a picture of Hiei. I had taken up drawing to avoid killing Mai, who was beginning to annoy me severely (not that she already was) by showing up more and more.  
"Shuichi-kun!" came a shrill voice  
'Speak of the devil and it will appear dressed in pink' I thought disgustedly.  
I glanced up from my drawing in time to see the brown-headed preppy monster of doom disappear into the kitchen. I growled softly as I drew. A soft chuckle and breath on my ear alerted me to Hiei's presence. I went to hide the drawing, but it was gone. 'Hiei, give that back' I reached for the sketchpad.  
'No' came the answer. I glared at Hiei. He smirked at me. 'Not until you tell me what you're planning to do to Yusuke'  
'That's my business' I answered as a growl escaped my throat. I jumped up and leapt for the picture. Unfortunately, my foot caught on something and I fell…on top of Hiei. He glared at me and I blushed.  
"Oh my God!" screamed…it. Mai was hanging all over Kurama as usual (much to my displeasure) and had walked in on that very compromising position. I jumped up and turned to look at Kurama. I paled as I saw the hurt look he gave me.  
"It's not what it looks like" I tried to explain, but, even to my ears, it sounded fake.  
"See? I told you Shuichi! She's cheating on you. Now come on a date with me" Mai leaned up and kissed him. I watched, speechless, as he began to kiss her back. Mai broke the kiss, smirked at me, and pulled Kurama out of the door.  
I blinked, numb. I dropped to my knees, unfeeling. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I was aware, vaguely, that someone was asking what happened and Hiei had wrapped his arms around me.  
I sat there for a while, and then suddenly I started feeling emotion. But it wasn't sadness; no it was rage, anger, and perhaps hatred. I screamed out, making everyone jump, and grabbed the nearest object. Unfortunately that happened to be the remote; I chucked it at Yusuke's head. "That fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill him!" I screamed. I stormed to my room, cursing Kurama's and Mai's existence all the way.  
Everyone looked at each other wide eyed. They had never seen me get that angry before, not even Lizabet. They shuddered as they realized that I was probably going to kill someone.  
I locked myself in my room, my tail flicked angrily as I thought about what to do. I wanted someone to hurt, hurt like I did. I slammed my fist into a wall, leaving a large hole in it. I looked at my hand smelling blood. I had split the skin wide open. I laughed, and then an idea came to me. Ninjara. She deserved to be hurt. I smirked as I realized my next move. "Toran!" I thundered. I heard the demon slave stop out side my room. "I want you to find Ninjara, tell her I'm ready, and bring her here." I told him. I sensed him disappear and smiled sadistically. I set about sharpening your sword.  
-Everyone Else-  
A week passed; Toria stayed locked in her room, only emerging to eat and take a shower.  
"What's going on with her?" asked Botan, who had watched her carefully each time she came out of her room. "She's usually such an idiot. How did she get so serious?"  
"Contrary to everyone's belief Toria is actually serious and intelligent. She just hides it, but I've never seen her…like this: Lizzy explained. "It's scaring me" she flicked a fireball at Yusuke again, watching his hair go up in flames.  
Yusuke screamed and Evangeline dumped a glass of water on him. He glared at them both, looking like a drowned rat. Everyone laughed, but it was subdued.  
Lizzy looked up at Hiei. He just stared out of the window. Everyone had noticed the change in his behavior. He only ate when Toria did and he never smirked anymore or insulted Kuwabara. They were sure he missed her the most, even if he didn't admit it.  
Hiei just looked out of the window. He missed Toria's psychotic behavior; it was always a source of amusement. He missed her obsession with remotes, and how she tortured Yusuke, and how she blamed everything on something random. To sum it all up, he missed her. He blamed Kurama for this, although she didn't see like the type to hold a grudge.  
"Does she hold grudges like this?" asked Evangeline, cutting into Hiei's thoughts.  
Lizzy shook her head. "No, she usually lets things go. Why she hasn't this time…I'm not sure: Lizzy looked at Kurama, who looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sure she'll snap out of it soon." She reassured him.  
Kurama nodded slightly. He knew he had screwed up, but Toria wouldn't hear his apology. In fact, she had kicked him in the face and screamed at him. He shook his head. He became aware of the silence that suddenly engulfed the room. Both he and Hiei looked up. There stood Toria, a sadistic smirk on her face. She was talking to Toran. With a sinlge nod she disappeared out of the door.

-Noraml POV-

I wasn't really that angry anymore but seeing Kurama kiss Mai had changed me. How could I trust him when he refused to listen to me? I wanted pain, I wanted to cause it. Now I had my chance. Ninjara had shown up with our mom, surprised that I said that I was ready in that short amount of time. And I knew the chances of surviving were slim to none, but that didn't bother me.  
I saw Kurama and Hiei and smiled. I walked up to Kurama and crushed my mouth to his. I felt him respond and smiled to myself. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I allowed. Our tongues wrestled for dominance as I ran my fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Suddenly I broke the kiss and hugged him.  
Then I tore away and walked over to Hiei, leaving Kurama confused as hell. Hiei just looked at me. I smiled and kissed Hiei lightly. I nibbled on his lip, willing him to respond. A soft, almost inaudible, moan escaped him and he began to respond. Suddenly the kiss became much more heated. He crushed me to him, forcing his tongue inside my mouth, and running his hands down my back. My claws scratched his back aggressively as he moaned in to the kiss. I smirked and pulled away.  
I looked around and saw everyone gaping at me. I smiled, shrugged, and picked up my sword. With one last wave I walked out of the door to meet Ninjara. Everyone looked at each other, surprised, then jumped up and followed me outside to see what was going on…  
Chappie end!

A/N: So I managed to write Ch. 10. all in one day! From the looks of things…chapter 11 may be the last chapter. Especially if I do what I'm thinking about doing. Anyway review and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11: The End?

Chapter 11: The End?

Disclaimer: sorry is still don't own…(sigh)

I walked outside, everyone else following closely behind. I made my way to the training grounds, only to find something rather shocking. Ninjara looked just like me! I looked around spotted my mom. She looked terrified. This made me furious. "You call yourself a daughter?!" I yelled. Ninjara simply smiled and motioned for me to start. I smirked and nodded. I unsheathed my sword and threw the sheath behind me.  
"No Toria!" I heard Lizzy yell. I laughed softly.  
"Sorry Liz…I gotta" I gripped the sword and rushed Ninjara. She blocked me and punched me in the face. I did a back flip and wiped the blood from my lip.  
"Toria knock this off before you fucking die!" yelled Yusuke.  
I kicked my shoe off and threw it at his head. "Shut up and believe in me already!" I yelled as I dodged Ninjara's attack. I winced in pain as I felt a cut form. I heard everyone fall silent. I turned to say thank you when I felt Ninjara stab me through the stomach. In one last attempt, I raised my sword to behead her…Ninjara's head rolled across the ground as I stumbled back and fell. With effort, I pulled the sword from my stomach. I looked up as a pair of arms held me. "Kurama? Hiei?" I asked as I stared up into their blurring faces. I started to feel chilly. Shivering, I muttered, "It's so cold."  
Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Kurama's eyes welled up and Hiei closed his eyes in pain. "I know Toria. Stay with us" Kurama whispered.  
"But I'm tired" I whined. I felt a tear fall on to my face. "Kurama, you never…answered me. Are you…sure you're not gay?" I asked haltingly. I heard Hiei chuckle. I smiled, and then frowned as I felt someone carrying you. "No…I don't…wanna be carried." I protested weakly  
"Botan…can you?" I heard Kurama ask.  
"I'll try" I heard her say. Suddenly my body was filled with wracking pain. I screamed and it went away.  
I smelled Kurama's scent envelope me. "Kurama…Hiei…I'm going to rest for a few minutes. Just a few…please don't leave" I whispered as I felt myself slipping into oblivion. "I love you both so much" I muttered.  
And just before I closed my eyes for the last time I heard "we wont leave…and we love you too" from Hiei.  
-Everybody Else-  
Everybody watched in shocked silence as Toria died. Lizzy and her mom bust into tears. Yusuke watched sadly, shedding a single tear. Kuwabara wept silently. Botan was crying too. Evangeline sat down and hugged her knees. Genkai turned and left for her room. Hiei stood there silently, unable to do anything. Kurama had buried his face in Toria's hair and was crying.  
Three days later the funeral was held for her. Everyone except Kurama and Hiei had a white rose. Kurama had a beautiful red rose with white edges. Hiei had a black rose with alternating blue and red edges. As the preacher spoke, it began to rain.  
Everyone was lost in his or her memories. Everything seemed so…dull since Toria died. She had made things interesting for them, that much was fact. Now that she was gone…things were very boring. Not even Yusuke getting his hair sat on fire could make anyone laugh. Kurama walked away from the crowd after he laid his rose on the coffin. He spotted Hiei sitting up in a tree, watching the procession. "I'm really going to miss her" Kurama said softly.

Hiei looked down at Kurama, his face a mask. "This is your fault you know" he said after several minutes. "You kissed Mai, not realizing how fragile she truly was. Toria had nothing but love for you, but you couldn't trust her could you? You saw her laying on top of me and refused to hear what really happened." He said haltingly as he tried to find the right words to express the deep anger he was feeling towards the fox.

Kurama looked away. "I know….I screwed up. Hiei, what really happened?" his green eyes pleaded with the fire demon. "What caused all of this?"

Hiei regarded Kurama for the longest time. "She was drawing….attempting to keep her temper under control because you didn't have the guts to tell that human girl off. I stole the picture to try and get her to tell me what she was planning to do to Yusuke. She refused and tried to get the picture back. But her foot got caught on the edge of the couch somehow and she fell, landing on top of me. Then you and that human walked in." he answered.

Kurama looked away as the guilt washed over him. Why? Why did things have to end like this? He caught sight of Toria's grave and started crying silently.

Botan and the others walked over. Botan laid her hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself over this. It's not your fault" she said softly, attempting to cheer him up.

"Yes it is Botan. I caused this and you know it" he pulled away and sat down under the tree. Using some of Yoko's power he made roses grow over Toria's grave. "I just wish things could have happened differently."

Botan frowned as she saw him bury himself deeper in his grief. Without a word, she kneeled down beside him and hugged him, comforting him…

The end!

A/N: okay so what do you think? Should I create a sequel? I gurantee that if I do it'll be a lot more funny and random than this. Review and let me know what you think.


	12. SEQUEL TIME

For all who love my story and demanded a sequel…

For all who love my story and demanded a sequel….

Check out Just Above Average. There Toria has returned but something has gone horribly wrong! What will the gang do? And what is this new determination that Toria has in chappie 3?

Read and review and tell me what you think, (Warning: I'm literally in the process of writing this one so updates may be long in coming)


End file.
